


Lar doce lar

by Nayomiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayomiwa/pseuds/Nayomiwa
Summary: "No fim, a família de Kageyama não tinha o mesmo sangue que si, eles tinham o mesmo sexo e estavam dormindo junto consigo na mesma cama. "Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio e Hinata Shouyou são um trisal. Após tanto tempo separados, eles podem comemorar o Ano Novo juntos, se amando, e principalmente, no seu lar, como uma família.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Lar doce lar

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, sou nova aqui. Mas, tenho perfis no Spirt (qual sou mais ativa) e Wattpad (que eu raramente uso), também. Todos com o mesmo nome, @Nayomiwa.
> 
> Avisando isso, pois se vocês verem as histórias que estou postando aqui, nesses outros sites, não são plágios. Elas realmente são minhas e são meus outros perfis.
> 
> Estou chocada, por não precisar de capa aqui. Isso é algo que facilita tanto minha vida, Meu Deus!
> 
> Ah, e podem me chamar de Nay. :3
> 
> AVISO: Tô aprendendo a mexer na plataforma/site. Peço paciência comigo perante a isso. Eu sou muito lerda, desculpa sksks;-;
> 
> Ps: História revisada, mas posso ter deixado alguma coisa passar. Desde já peço perdão. Futuramente, pretendo arrumar qualquer erro não averiguando.

Kageyama nunca concordou, que família precisava ser decorrente ao sangue que corre em suas veias condiz para outra pessoa. Pelo contrário, pois, nunca se deu bem com as pessoas do seu mesmo sangue.

Demorou para se dar bem com as pessoas. Até hoje, é complexo para se aproximar delas. Mas diferente das outras vezes, tinha pessoas a qual poderia chamar realmente de sua família.

Karasuno foi um abrir de portas para si, lá conheceu os companheiros que ainda falava hoje em dia, mas principalmente, conheceu os amores, qual queria levar para vida toda se fosse possível.

Hinata e Tsukishima foram um furacão que entrou em sua vida, e até a ficha cair, que amava os dois incondicionalmente iguais, foi difícil. Não é todo dia que encontramos tanto amor envolvido, certo?

Chamá-los para conversar e dizer; "Eu amo vocês" e não, "Eu te amo", não foi fácil. Principalmente quando o Hinata desesperado que é, ficou frenético andando de um lado para outro, como se fosse abrir uma cratera no chão.

O desespero foi se espalhando, até quando Tsukishima tirou os óculos apertando os olhos com força, e esfregando sua mão por cima deles. Foi naquele instante, que Tobio queria enfiar sua cara na terra em desespero.

“Trisal, essa é a solução.”, A frase que Kei soltou - após quase perder sua cabeça - fez a cabeça dos outros dois borbulhar. Querendo ou não, a ideia não era ruim, mas também não era a das mais fáceis de decidir. Bom, pelo menos na cabeça de Kageyama.

“ Eu topo!”. Foi esse o grito dado por Shouyou, após se aproximar e ficar no meio dos dois, entrelaçando suas mãos nas de cada um. E ansiosamente, encarando as íris azuis escuras, saciando por uma resposta, essa qual fosse positiva.

Encarar as íris douradas e caramelizadas ansiosas, o fez engolir a seco. Vê-los os encarando tão profundamente dava um frio na barriga o qual nem condizia com o tempo que estava naquela tarde.

Mas, após respirar fundo, e olhar os olhares curiosos pela última vez. Kageyama se aproximou dos dois e entrelaçou suas mãos.

“Como eu falei, eu amo vocês.”

[...]

O primeiro Ano Novo juntos. Kageyama estava com um frio na barriga que não esperava, junto do coração quase saindo pela boca pela ansiedade que o atacava. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes checou para ver se tudo estava em ordem.

Kei e Shouyou chegariam a qualquer momento. Por ambos jogarem vôlei em equipes diferentes, as férias sempre eram desreguladas. Principalmente Hinata, que viajou para o Brasil para ficar três anos fora.

Kageyama e Tsukishima nunca admitiram, mas quase deram na cara de Hinata pela notícia. Não que não estivessem felizes pela conquista, mas viajar para outro lado do mundo era uma decisão que eles pensariam, que demoraria para pensar.

Mas quando menos piscaram, estavam no aeroporto dando beijos e chorando litros pelo pequeno gigante, estaria viajando para tão longe. Sem contar que depois foi Tsukishima e Kageyama com a agenda lotada.

Não sabiam, mas para o relacionamento ser sustentado apenas por chamadas de vídeo, realmente é algo que não é quebradiço fácil.

— Chegamos! — O grito contagiante de Hinata soou pela casa, fazendo Kageyama pular do sofá com a chegada surpresa.

— Meu Deus! — Tobio teve que esfregar os olhos algumas vezes. Não era todo dia que via seus dois amores entrando calmamente pela casa.

Hinata desajeitadamente tirava os sapatos e deixava às cinco malas que trazia consigo em algum canto da casa. Atrás dele, Tsukishima fechava a porta tranquilamente, igual seu andado.

— É assim que recebe os seus namorados, Tobio? — Provocou Kei, vendo o olhar perdido de Tobio caí sobre si.

— Que falta de educação, ‘bakegama. — Continuou Shouyou, observando as pupilas transitarem rapidamente entre si e Kei.

Kageyama após acordar do transe, sorriu ladino, e em passos lentos se aproximando dos amados. Chegando perto o suficiente para entrelaçar novamente a mão de cada um, junto a sua. Sentiu tanta falta do calor que ambas transmitiam.

— Perdão os meus modos. Deixe-me redimir agora.

As mãos entrelaçadas, foi a desculpa perfeita para puxar Tsukishima mais para baixo e Hinata para mais perto, as bocas selaram e antes das respirações se misturarem, os lábios foram mais rápidos.

Sedentos pela saudade, as línguas se encontraram, deixando Kageyama reinar o ritmo que elas levariam. Os toques aveludados e os corpos cada vez mais quentes.

Apresentação não eram necessárias, eles já se conheciam. Histórias das viagens? Teriam muito tempo para contar. As lembranças que traziam não iriam fugir. Mas o que mais saciavam ali, era pelos toques de cada um que teria de oferecer.

— Minha vez de brincar. — Parou Tsukishima, puxando os dois pelos pulsos em direção as escadas para achar a parte da casa que mais precisavam. O quarto.

Tobio já sabendo onde chegariam. Apenas guiou até o cômodo, abrindo a porta e desajeitadamente a fechando quando os outros dois entraram.

O tempo, mesmo sendo longo, era curto. Kei não estava de brincadeira quando puxou os namorados pelo pulso os fazendo sentar em seu colo. Os olhando como se fossem a carne mais apetitosa do universo, o que para si, era.

As mãos foram para cada coxa farta, as apertando e escutando um gemido manhoso de Hinata sair, e um suspirar de Kageyama escapar. Sempre era assim, Kei conseguia fazer os dois serem as putas que ele tanto amava.

A língua foi em direção a orelha de Tobio, a mordiscando e chupando, descendo os beijos para o pescoço e clavícula. Sentindo o gosto da pele macia, que mesmo após anos não mudou. 

Sua mão passeava pelas coxas de Hinata, as apertando e subindo calmamente para virilha, massageando calmamente por cima da roupa o membro duro que já se encontrava.

— Mal começamos, e você está tão duro assim Shouyou-chan. — Provocou Tsukishima, olhando de canto de olho as reações, que Hinata demonstraria.

— Faz três anos. Me dê um desconto. — Implorou manhoso, apertando os lençóis da cama ao sentir o aperto maior em seu membro. 

— Já sabe o que fazer, Kageyama. — Sussurrou Kei no ouvido de Tobio, que apenas assentiu.

Kageyama empurrou Tsukishima na cama, o deitando e assustando Shouyou que não esperava ter Tobio por cima de si. Ele tirava sua blusa desesperado, enquanto suas partes de baixo eram a ocupação de Kei.

Hinata sempre foi assim, surpreendido. Não reclamava. Mentiria se dissesse que não gostava de ser submisso dos dois amantes. Ser tratado como uma cadela no cio, era uma das coisas que mais sentia falta dos dois namorados. Afinal, ter um brigando por comando é bom, mas ter dois, é muito melhor.

— Vamos meu amor, fique de quatro. — Ordenou Kageyama, rosnando no ouvido de Shouyou que se pôs a obedecer.

— Apenas relaxe, seremos bons com você. — Tsukishima falou, beijando e mordiscando as costas já expostas de Hinata, que só sabia suspirar em resposta de tanto abuso.

Mas ao olhar para frente, pode só observar um dos pecados que lhe aguardava. Kageyama tirara toda sua roupa, mostrando o corpo trabalhado durante todos esses anos que esteve fora. 

— Gostou? — perguntou travesso, abaixando seu rosto na altura de Shouyou, encarando as íris caramelas já nubladas de tanta excitação que reinava naquele quarto.

— Kagey- Oh! 

A frase de Hinata fora interrompida pela língua quente de Kei beijando sua entrada. As mãos apertavam as bundas lhe separando, deixando mais espaço para que o beijo grego pudesse explorar cada canto. 

Tobio não aguentando mais a cena sendo vista, acariciou as bochechas de Shouyou, fazendo um dedo adentrar em sua boca, brincando com sua língua e o vendo o sugar fortemente encarando-o. 

Os olhos saciavam por desejo, e ver a cena do beijo gredo de Tsukishima e o falso boquete de Hinata. Fez uma das mãos de Kageyama se movimentar para o pau, começando uma leve masturbação.

Não aguentando mais os jogos, a boca de Hinata acabou por sair dos dedos, e por desespero, engolindo o pau de Tobio por inteiro. Gemendo manhosamente, ao sentir a língua de Kei entrar mais em sua entrada.

Um gemido alto surgiu pelo quarto, atraindo a atenção de Tsukishima. Vendo a boca de Shouyou sendo fodida pelo pau de Kageyama. Cena que fez o seu pau pulsar.

— Hinata, você é a melhor putinha que poderia existir. — Falou Kei, desferindo um, tapa estalado na bunda de Hinata. Que só pode gemer satisfeito, em resposta pelo "maltrato" recebido.

Enquanto a boca de Shouyou era ocupada, uma das mãos de Kei se movimentaram para o pau do ruivo. O distraindo da dor que teria por sentir o seu o adentrar nele de uma vez. O que não adiantou, pelas lágrimas quentes descerem de seus olhos e um gemido inesperado soar pelo quarto.

Não iriam ir os dois de uma vez em Hinata, fazia tanto tempo, por isso que sua boca era fodida tão sem dó por Kageyama.

Sua entrada não foi diferente, Tsukishima não era piedoso. Uma de suas mãos estavam firmes em sua cintura, enquanto a outra estava no pau de Shouyou. Além de seu pau entrar e sair rapidamente sem desdém. Abusando de sua pequena e apertada entrada, igualmente como era com sua boca.

As fincadas eram fortes e os gemidos eram altos, pouco se importando com o barulho que soava para os vizinhos. O choque de corpos era o que importava, e o amor sendo transmitido por toda aquela saudade que sentiam um do outro.

Não foi surpresa ao sentir as pernas de Hinata fraquejarem e o seu pau pulsar em resposta. Sabia que ele chegaria logo, assim como Kageyama que já estava com os dedos emaranhados nos fios ruivos.

E antes de qualquer aviso, Tobio se desfez na boca de Shouyou, que gozou na mão de Kei, que por consequência da entrada ficar mais apertada, a preencheu.

Tirando os membros das entradas impiedosas, Hinata se pôs a cair de bruços na cama. Gemendo sôfrego pelo fato de não ser mais preenchido.

Kageyama e Tsukishima se puseram a deitar na cama. Respirando fundo na tentativa de recuperar o ar que faltava em seus pulmões. Shouyou, mesmo que ainda estivesse com medo, queria sentir os namorados dentro de si, juntos.

Mesmo com as pernas um pouco trêmulas, foi engatinhando em direção aos dois. Eles o encaravam confusos.

— O que foi? Vocês podem brincar comigo, e eu não posso? — Falou com um sorriso ladino, vendo os olhares dos outros dois voltar a ficar nublados.

— Então me diz, como vai fazer isso? Idiota. — Kageyama provocou, vendo o sorriso de Hinata aumentar mais.

— Será mesmo que você cresceu? Tanto quanto dizem. — Zombou Tsukki, observando o quanto que Shouyou se aproximava sem perder a compostura.

— Não duvidem de mim. Vocês sabem o que aconteceu da última vez que fizeram isso. — A provocação de Hinata ecoou pelo quarto. Por fazer, os dois engolirem a seco. 

Sabiam ser um pecado duvidar daquele pequeno. Ele poderia ser o mais adorável, mas era totalmente o oposto disso em provocações. Hinata poderia ser um bom submisso quando quisesse, mas poderia ser um cruel dominador.

Se aproximando, se pôs a ficar por cima de Kageyama. Fazendo os membros se roçarem e o fazendo arfar. Uma das mãos foi ao membro de Tsukishima o envolvendo e acariciando a glande com o polegar.

— Kei e Tobio, melhores que ninguém, vocês sabem que eu sou capaz. — O olhar caramelo queimava os outros dois. Céus, Hinata não era piedoso.

— Mas sabe o que eu quero agora? Quero que vocês se sentem, e me deixem brincar um pouco.

E como em um passe de mágica, os dois se encontravam lado a lado. Shouyou tinha as pernas em cada lado, os membros se roçando era definitivamente algo que gostava de fazer. Pelo menos, no intuito de provocar.

— Hinata, por favor. — Kei gemeu sôfrego. Não podia negar, só queria acabar com aquela vontade de uma vez.

— Como quiser. 

Então sem nenhum aviso, Hinata se sentou de uma vez no pau de Tsukishima. O gemido alto pelo quarto, foi música para seus ouvidos.

— Tobio, sempre tem espaço para mais um. — Olhou por cima do ombro. Vendo Kageyama mandar um sorriso ladino.

— E mesmo se não tivesse. Eu iria fazer ter. — Kageyama provocou.

As mãos foram as nádegas, as apertando e as abrindo mais. Para facilitar a entrada do outro membro. Querendo ou não, Shouyou tinha a sorte - ou o azar - de ter namorados tão bem estruturados. 

— Merda. — Resmungou Hinata, ao sentir sua entrada ficar mais apertada.

— Você mesmo disse ter espaço para mais um. — Zombou Tsukki.

— Claro que tenho. Além de ter sido bem lubrificado.

E para provar sua fala, Shouyou quicou pela primeira vez. Fazendo os gemidos surpresos saírem. Sorriu travesso. Suas mãos foram para os ombros de cada um, segurando firme e começando as cavalgadas.

Não demorou para pegar o jeito novamente, principalmente por sua cintura, está sendo muito bem auxiliada. Os beijos que recebia, as mordidas e as mãos bobas. Não poderia ter um reencontro melhor do que estavam tendo.

— Hinata-

Kageyama tentou avisar, mas foi falho. Novamente Shouyou foi preenchido, não demorou para Tsukishima fazer o mesmo. Além dos abdômens estarem na mesma situação.

— Que bagunça. — Tsukishima falou pegando uma das blusas espalhadas pela cama, limpando a sujeira que conseguia.

— Eu preciso de um banho. — Shouyou disse exausto, caindo no meio dos dois namorados que se opuseram a rir de sua situação.

— Nós todos, mas fica mais um tempo aqui. Não faz mal. — Tobio deitou, trazendo a cabeça de Hinata para o seu peito enquanto se colava mais ao Tsukishima.

— Vocês não têm jeito mesmo. — Zombou Kei. Apenas envolvendo os braços até o quanto conseguia se aconchegar aos amados.

No fim, Tsukishima, Kageyama e Hinata se encontravam na mesma cama. Abraçados e com cafunés dados na cabeça de cada um. Os risos e respirações pesadas, foram parados ao escutarem os fogos do lado de fora. Era Ano Novo.

— Eu queria muito mandar mensagem para o Akiteru, mas eu estou exausto demais para levantar. — Resmungou Tsukishima, apertando mais os dois que abraçava.

— Somos dois. Natsu vai entender se eu mandar mais tarde. — Shouyou disse sonolento, seus olhos pesavam e a qualquer momento poderia cair no sono. 

— Eu não vou receber mensagem de ninguém mesmo. — Kageyama disse indiferente, mas com um aperto no peito por dentro.

Era difícil admitir, mas ao se assumir ‘gay’ para sua família, não foi nada fácil. Sua mãe disse estar doente e que precisava de tratamento, seu pai falou ser só uma fase e a sua irmã, a qual tinha esperanças, apenas virou as costas.

Não foi expulso de casa, mas acabou apenas se retirando. Era o último ano da escola, viajando para treinar em outro lugar. Dizendo que não iria aparecer com uma garota em casa, que tinha dois homens o qual amava e que era muito feliz.

Desde esse dia, nunca mais entrou em contato com sua família, e pelo que via nas fotos que eram compartilhadas nas redes sociais. Eles também não faziam questão de fazer contato.

— Você não precisa chorar. Nós estamos aqui agora, e isso que importa. — Hinata falou após sentir, gotas caírem em sua cabeça. 

Mesmo exausto, Hinata juntou as mãos de cada um, ponto em seu peito. Olhando Kageyama nos olhos sorrindo singelo, usando a outra mão para secar as lágrimas atrevidas que desciam. 

— Eles foram uns idiotas por não terem vindo atrás de você. Ninguém daquela casa merece suas lágrimas. — Shouyou disse dócil. Odiava ver pessoas chorando, principalmente alguém o qual amava mais do que conseguia.

— Uma coisa que eu aprendi. É que família, não precisa ser de sangue para ser considerada uma. Pois, família é questão de acolher, e se eles não te acolheram. Nós te acolhemos. — Kei disse com um sorriso singelo, vendo-o mesmo ser formado no rosto choroso.

— Exatamente. Nós somos sua família, e não vamos te deixar como eles. — Hinata falou manhoso, apertando mais as mãos sobre seu peito.

Tsukishima e Hinata não estranharam o comportamento de Kageyama. Ele passou três anos comemorando com algumas pessoas da Karasuno. Pois, estavam longe um do outro. 

Shouyou só tinha contato com a Natsu após assumir o relacionamento que tinha, a mesma coisa com Kei, que só tinha com Akiteru. Os pais, não concordaram por ser de família tradicional, mas ainda tinha contato com uma pequena parte dela. Diferente de Kageyama, que não tinha com ninguém.

— Eu amo vocês, de verdade. — Kageyama falou, apertando as mãos que estavam junto a sua.

— Nós também te amamos. Certo, Hinata? — Kei falou, apenas escutando um resmungou de afirmação em resposta.

— Acredito que alguém está cansado. — Tobio caçou, observando o mexer de Shouyou para se aconchegar mais.

— Vamos dormir. Pois, mais tarde o pessoal da Karasuno vem para cá ver esse daqui. — Tsukishima falou, tentando desentrelaçar sua mão, mas foi impedida por um aperto de Hinata o impedindo. — Apenas essa noite. 

— Boa noite, Kei. — Kageyama falou, dando um selar de lábios um pouco demorado. Não disfarçaria estar com saudades.

— Boa noite, Tobio. — Disse ao finalizar do beijo, vendo um belo sorriso em resposta.

Hinata não ficou de fora, um selar de cada um foi dado em seus lábios. Que sorriu feliz, em resposta pelo carinho recebido, apertando ainda mais as mãos que segurava.

No fim, todos dormiram agarrados. O amor transbordava em seus peitos, junto dos corações acelerados para ter certeza de tudo. Estavam felizes, e isso que importava.

Tendo contando com uma pessoa familiar ou ninguém, não importava por ali. Naquela noite, Kageyama descobriu que ter o mesmo sangue não precisava ser titulado de família.

Para o Google, família significava "Conjunto de pessoas, em geral, ligadas por laços de parentesco, que vivem sob o mesmo teto. Conjunto de ascendentes, descendentes, colaterais e afins de uma linhagem ou provenientes de um mesmo tronco; estirpe.".

Mas para Kageyama, o significado era outro. Família, era as pessoas o qual estava consigo quando tudo quase desmoronou, e principalmente, quando tudo se concretou.

No fim, a família de Kageyama não tinha o mesmo sangue que si, eles tinham o mesmo sexo e estavam dormindo junto consigo na mesma cama. 

Um poderia ser azedo, e o outro até doce demais, mas eram eles que davam o significado dessa palavra para si. 

Tsukishima Kei e Hinata Shouyou, eram sua família, eles eram seu lar doce lar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa história. É um shippe que eu gosto muito, e por ela ser um especial de Ano Novo, achei que seria uma boa forma de começa aqui no site. Aproveita que é início de ano, certo?
> 
> Até breve, e beijos.🤍✨
> 
> Ps: História revisada, mas posso ter deixado alguma coisa passar. Desde já peço perdão. Futuramente, pretendo arrumar qualquer erro não averiguando.
> 
> Não esqueçam de comentar o que acharam. Saber o que vocês acharam, me deixa feliz. Principalmente comentários fofos e construtivos.


End file.
